


September

by peachys



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Moving In Together, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachys/pseuds/peachys
Summary: Yuri and Otabek get a cat and move in together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is some kind of follow up to let us be the unexpected, i guess. it's just all really messy
> 
> If you like this please consider [commissioning me!](https://misoyoongi.tumblr.com/post/166154977751/writing-commissions)

It’s mid-fall and Yuri finds himself in the kitchen, trying to clean week old dishes that he’s never quite managed to get around to. It’s quiet, the people arguing upstairs proving to be his only source of entertainment at the moment.  

It’s cold outside. He knows because he’d gone out to get the mail earlier, stupidly forgetting his jacket inside because the sun had been out and shining so brightly- it couldn’t possibly be that cold. But it had been and when Yuri had rushed back inside he’d quickly turned up the heat as far as he could bare it.

Yuri’s stomach grumbles angrily. Otabek had promised to stop by with food later but hadn’t specified when _later_ would be so now Yuri’s stuck with an empty fridge and an even emptier stomach. Instead of thinking of that, Yuri thinks about the pile of dirty dishes in front of him that only seems to be getting bigger the more he thinks about it. He’s only managed to wash three spoons and after that, everything’s turned into a distraction, somehow.

Eventually he gives up- only somewhat, though, because Yuri’s definitely not a quitter. He’s just bored and his neighbors have gone quiet because they either made up or left to go argue somewhere else and now the silence is stifling. The radio is right next to him and with still wet hands Yuri reaches out and turns it on. It’s set to the classical station, as it always is but now Yuri wants something he can sing along to. He’s happy, in a giddy mood for some reason and he just wants to be _loud._ Maybe he’ll find motivation there, in a song he’s heard a million times over, written, composed and arranged and sung in it’s rawest form.

Yuri turns it up all the way, which isn’t really that much because the radio is old, just a small, rusty thing he and Otabek had scavenged at some old lady’s garage sale one Saturday for five bucks and some change but it does the trick and Yuri’s veins hum with that same excitement he feels whenever Otabek picks up a set of drumsticks.

He starts out singing quietly, at first, just half mumbled words as he gets started on his work again, JJ’s voice filling the room but it’s the beat that he’s lost in. It goes well for a while. Yuri actually gets through half of the dishes before the song changes and he finds himself dancing in the middle of his kitchen, alone with his hands wet and soapy and his hair falling into his eyes but nothing really matters when he feels so damn giddy for no reason.

He doesn’t hear the door open, lost in the lyrics of some song he’d heard a long time ago but never quite managed to get the name of. He yells the lyrics like a memory even though his voice is shitty but that tapers off into a scream when he feels something furry brush his leg suddenly.

He stumbles back and braces himself against the counter, looking down to find a kitten there, an honest to _god_ kitten with a tail and short stubby legs and a big pink bow around it’s neck that’s probably bigger than it’s entire body but it’s _cute-_ it’s really, really ridiculously, sickeningly cute. Looking up from the kitten Yuri finds Otabek there, hand over his mouth like he’s trying to hold back a peal of laughter. It doesn’t seem to be going too well.

“You okay?” Otabek asks after Yuri’s reached back and turned the music low enough that it’s barely audible, just a hum in the background.

“I’m-“ Yuri places his hand over his heart, trying to will it to slow down. “Holy shit, can you _knock?_ ”

The kitten mews and Otabek finally laughs, loud and deep, filling the room far better than the music did. “I did, about twenty times but seems like you were having your own personal concert in here so I figured I could use my spare key.”

Yuri’s cheeks burn red and he looks down to find the kitten with one of it’s paws on his shoe, big, wide blue eyes on him. He bends down and picks it up, biting his lip so he doesn’t burst out in happy tears because this is just about the cutest thing he’s ever seen in his life- apart from Otabek’s face when he wakes up in the morning.

“What’s this?” he asks, stroking between it’s ears gently, scared to hurt it.

“A surprise.” Otabek steps closer, his smile gone gentle. His hands are stuffed in his pockets and his cheeks are almost as rosy as Yuri’s. He looks… nervous. “But that’s not… uhm-“ he reaches forward and undoes the kitten’s bow gently, his knuckles brushing against Yuri’s chin every now and again. It’s almost like magic- Yuri blinks and the bow’s gone, under it the kitten’s soft, baby blue collar and strapped to it, a pair of keys.

Yuri frowns, not sure what to make of this, what the keys are for. The gears in his brain start turning and it’s like he’s supposed to know but the thought is lost in his mind.

“Yuri?” The keys rest nestled in Otabek’s palm, glinting under the dull light. There’s something swelling in Yuri’s chest, something like a big wave of emotion that’s going to drag him under at any point now. “Are you okay?”

“I thought you said we wouldn’t get it for another month.” His voice is wobbly, as unsteady as he feels at that moment. He can’t even look at Otabek’s face. The kitten mewls and Yuri realizes that he might be holding it to tight so he puts it back down on the floor by their feet. “I thought-“

“I pulled some strings,” Otabek whispers, his fingers gentle under Yuri’s chin, trying to drag his head back up so their eyes can meet. “They said we can move in this weekend.”

“Oh.” Yuri’s voice is _meek_ and he hates it. His eyes are watering and- _oh no,_ suddenly he’s crying, pressing his forehead against Otabek’s chest so he doesn’t have to see the swell of tears.

“Hey,” Otabek says gently, hints of soft laughter in his voice. “Yura what’s wrong?”

“I’m just-“ _so happy._ Yuri slaps Otabek’s arm gently. “You can’t just s-surprise me with the keys to our new place and a _kitten,_ Beka. Who does that?”

“Me.” Yuri feels lips press against the top of his head and a hand on his back drawing small circles. “I’m assuming you liked it?”

“Oh my god, I need to start packing I didn’t even finish the dishes-“ Yuri steps away from Otabek, wiping his eyes as he goes but Otabek doesn’t let him get too far, his hand wrapping around Yuri’s arm and pulling him back.

“Hey, slow down.” Yuri tips his head back and finds Otabek’s eyes on him, dark and warm. He smiles shakily, not sure what to do or say because he’s so overwhelmed with emotion but Otabek seems to know what he needs, leaning in close and placing a soft kiss over his lips. “You need to eat and also name our cat.”

Yuri laughs at how ridiculously domestic _our cat_ sounded. But it was true, that was their cat and in just a few days that small place downtown with the big windows would be all theirs, too.

Yuri follows Otabek out to the small dining area of his apartment, the bags of takeout sitting on the table and still hot.

“Sorry it took me so long.” They take the food of the bags and head out to the couch, the kitten following after them and settling itself in that warm space between them. “I was doing something.”

“Yeah,” Yuri says, smiling softly and burying his cold feet under Otabek. “Something. This is… nice.”

Otabek’s hand lands on Yuri’s knee, squeezing gently. “Nice? Please tell me you like the cat.”

Yuri grins, leaning forward at an awkward angle to peck Otabek’s cheek. “I love her.”

“Hopefully not more than me.”

“We’ll see.”

They don’t make much conversation as they eat, mostly because Yuri’s too busy stuffing his face with food to talk. They’ve been together so long he doesn’t try to hide his bad habits when he’s around Otabek anymore. It all just falls into place, kind of. Yeah, he likes to stuff his face when he eats and he makes silly faces when he’s too lost in his own mind to notice and sometimes he overworks himself but he has Otabek there to take care of him when he himself can’t and it’s all fine. It’s all so, so good that Yuri could never even dream of anything better.

When they’re done, Yuri finds himself back in the kitchen trying to find the will to finish those dishes as Otabek feeds the kitten. The keys to their new place rest shiny and still on the counter, just waiting to be used and Yuri can’t wait to do just that. He’ll have to buy a keychain probably because something so small like a key is so easily lost.

Otabek comes into the kitchen after he’s done and his hands land on Yuri’s hips, warm and solid. He tugs him back at the same time that he presses closer and Yuri’s breath hitches in his throat, even after two years together. Otabek is warm, his clothes thin enough that Yuri can feel every minimal movement his body makes.

“Beka, I have to clean up,” Yuri says, already knowing what comes next when Otabek nips at the back of his neck and it’s not fair how _weak_ that makes him feel. 

“I’ll do them,” Otabek whispers, his breath ghosting over Yuri’s skin and making him shiver. “Later.”

It’s not fair how easy it is to let Otabek take over and pin him against the counter, warm lips on his neck as he promises to do the dishes- _later._ Yuri turns around, his ass pressing against the edge of the counter and his hands wrapping around Otabek’s neck. They should kiss because that’s what the mood calls for but the teasing is more fun.

Yuri leans in close, let’s Otabek get in a few quick, chaste kisses before he’s pulling away again. Otabek lets out a low growl of frustration and Yuri has to bite his lip to keep himself from saying something stupid, suddenly overwhelmed by the _need_ that washes over him.

“Yuri-“

“I should really start packing,” Yuri teases, stunned by how dark Otabek’s eyes get. He threads his fingers through those short hairs at the back of Otabek’s neck, not sure how long he could keep this up before he succumbs to that warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach. Otabek’s fingers trail down, feather light until they reach Yuri’s ass and suddenly it’s like a flip has been switched. He’s so _rough,_ gripping Yuri tight and hoisting him up onto the counter, parting his legs to step between them.

“Later,” Otabek repeats, voice rough.

“Really?” It’s all so silly Yuri could laugh but that dies off when Otabek kisses him, hard and rough, all teeth and tongue. The hands on his thighs squeeze and pull him closer, almost off the counter but Otabek is there, warm and solid. “I bet you’re so hard right now.”

“You think so?”

Yuri hums, his hand reaching down to cup Otabek through his jeans, squeezing and relishing in the way his boyfriend gasps at the contact. “I think I know you pretty well.”

Otabek places kisses against Yuri’s jaw, grinding forward against his hand, seeking more contact. Yuri lets himself get lost in it- the touches, the kisses, the _heat._ He presses closer because it feels like he can’t be close enough. Otabek’s fingers slide under his shirt, feeling Yuri’s skin under his palm and moving up, the fabric going with him until he’s brushing the pads of his thumbs against Yuri’s nipples.

Yuri gasps and let’s his head fall forward, against Otabek’s shoulder, eyes squeezed shut at the sudden sharp pleasure running down his spine. When he manages to open his eyes, he sees the cat peeing just five feet away from them. That’s certainly a huge mood killer.

Yuri gasps and Otabek must think it’s one of pleasure because he’s grinning, suddenly.

“Beka,” Yuri says, trying to stop his voice from shaking.

“Yeah?” Otabek whispers, sucking on Yuri’s neck hard enough to leave soft pink marks that’ll last an hour, maybe two.

“The cat just peed on the floor.”

Otabek doesn’t seem to hear him for a moment or maybe he ignores him only to pull back a few moments later. “ _Shit,”_ he mutters.

Yuri laughs softly because he’s half-hard still anyway but there’s a puddle of cat pee in his kitchen and they’re not going to get anything done with that still there.

“You’re cleaning that up,” Yuri says and Otabek groans.

-

“So what are you naming him?”

The question comes from Yuuko, who’s laid out on the floor of their new apartment, right next to that big window that takes up nearly the entire wall. She was supposed to help with the boxes but she’s been paying more attention to the cat, bringing one box up before petting it for what seems like hours.

“Useless,” Yuri huffs. “Like you.”

Yuuko gets up with a huff, her lips in a pout. “That’s an awful name,” she says.

“She’s right,” Otabek says, stepping in through the open doorway with two boxes in his arms. “I, for one, do not want to name our cat that.”

Yuri rolls his eyes and grabs a box from Otabek, placing it in their unfurnished living room. It’s been a week and the work just keeps piling up. They couldn’t possibly bring in everything that they owned so instead they’d settled. They kept Yuri’s nice leather couch and Otabek’s big flatscreen and that shitty fish tank that never actually held any fish but Otabek had insisted and now they were stuck with it’s ugly florescent lights as decoration. They’d bought a completely new bed, nice, fancy pillows and everything and what they didn’t keep they sold or threw away. Yuri wasn’t really sure how any of this was supposed to work or how they’d fit all of their clothes and that box that was supposed to be a closet but this day had been so long in the making he was determined to make it work.

“It’s cute,” Yuri insists, like he’s actually going to name their cat that. “Useless Plisetsky.”

“Sounds like you’re dissing yourself,” Yuuko mutters, trying to hide her laugh behind her hand.

Otabek comes up to him and kisses his cheek. “To be fair, I don’t think you’re useless,” he says.

Yuri rolls his eyes and huffs. “Thanks, babe. I really appreciate it.”

The last few boxes are brought up by Otabek and Yuuko after some coaxing, their dishes dropped on the floor with the least amount of care possible.

“Well, that’s all of it,” Yuuko says, rubbing the small of her back as she straightens up. “I think the boys should be over with the heavier stuff.”

Yuri sighs and brushes his hair back from his face. Everything is so empty, the space big and open and wide without the clutter that will come later. Yuri can’t wait to get settled in with their little messes all over the place- their shoes by the door and their coats hanging from the rack that they’ll get around to buying eventually. And in the winter- Yuri can’t wait for the winter so he can curl up on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate and Otabek’s head on his lap, watching the snow fall through those big windows and then settling down in their bed at night under thick blankets because they could and Yuri had wanted this for so long.

They see Yuuko out, Yuri placing a kiss on her cheek as a thanks. They finally had a few moments to themselves at least until JJ and the rest of the guys showed up with the rest of their things.  

“So what _are_ you naming her?” Otabek asks once the doors closed. They find the kitten across the room, asleep on top of one of the boxes.

“Dunno,” Yuri shrugs, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his sweats. “Can’t we just call her Kitten?”

Otabek scoffs. “JJ can. Not us.”

“Beka, I’m so bad with names.”

“I know.” Otabek walks over and grabs Yuri’s wrist. “Which is why you have to do this.”

“You’re awful.”

“I love you.”

Yuri’s cheeks tint a soft pink because no matter how often he hears the words he could never hope to get used to the softness behind them.

He spends a lot of time thinking about it. There’s a lot of pros and cons here. The wrong name could ruin the whole thing and the right name was so difficult to come up with. Yuri thinks about it hard as he unpacks his clothes. They’d need to go buy more hangers later.

“Okay,” Yuri says, gathering with Otabek in their still empty kitchen exactly one hour and thirteen minutes later. “I think I’ve got it.”

Otabek leans against the island, a small smile on his face. “Speak then.”

Yuri takes a deep breath, suddenly nervous. He wasn’t too sure why- it was just a name. “Stop looking at me like that.”

Otabek rolls his eyes. “Just tell me the damn cat’s name.”

“Okay, be nice to me. I was thinking about Mily.”

“Mily?”

Yuri bites his lip, shifting from foot to foot. “God, I knew you wouldn’t like it.”

“Hey,” Otabek says, tugging Yuri close. “It’s cute- it _is_ cute, technically. Literally.” He takes a deep breath. “Okay, Mily it is.”

Yuri grins, wide and bright like he only does when he’s around Otabek and no one else can see this side of him. “If it’s bad, you can tell me. You don’t have to coddle me like this.”

“You know my _hobby_ is calling you out on the dumb shit you say.” Otabek brushes his lips over Yuri’s cheek, smile unwavering. “I like Mily, it’s cute just like our kid.”

Yuri huffs. “Our kid.”

“Yeah.” Otabek threads his fingers through Yuri’s. “I always wanted a kid. Maybe I’ll teach her to play baseball and when she’s old enough she can get my old drum set.”

Yuri laughs, burying his face in Otabek’s chest. “Baseball is dumb.”

“Football then?”

“American or-?”

“Okay, no sports.”

“Better.” Yuri manages to get one final, quick kiss in before there’s a knock at the door. He rushes over quickly and finds three equally harassed looking boys standing there, sweaty and panting and surrounded by furniture.

“You two aren’t fucking, right?” JJ asks and Yuri has to resist the urge to murder him right then and there in the hall.

“We don’t even have a bed yet.”

“Okay,” Leo starts, stepping inside and Yuri already knows that what’s about to come out of his mouth is going to be the worst thing he’s ever heard. “But what about that time in the garage-“

“ _Shut up.”_ Yuri usually likes it when he’s right but now, not so much.

Leo shrugs. “Hey, I’m just saying that there wasn’t a bed there either.”

Yuri thinks about shutting the door in their faces and just leaving them out in the cold to rot but they need help moving the furniture inside and there’s no way he and Otabek could do it by themselves. So, rather reluctantly, he lets them in, whispering to Seung-gil, “How are you even friends with these guys?” as he passes.

“I’m not,” he says quietly but JJ hears anyway and turns to him with a pout.

“Seung, we’re friends, right?”

Seung-gil makes a face, his features scrunching up but his cheeks dust a soft pink and when JJ steps closer he doesn’t step away. It’s gross and Yuri makes a gagging nose at the back of his throat. “Please, not in my living room.”

Leo is in the kitchen with Otabek, who’s offering him some stale pizza from last night that he takes rather graciously.

“Beka,” Yuri calls. “Your friends are being gross.”

“Seung and JJ?” Leo asks, eating his pizza without even bothering to heat it up first. “Yeah they’re going through uh- a _phase_ so just let them be.”

“Yeah, for the last year.

“Gross. Seung’s too good for him.”

“Yeah, I used to think that about you, too,” Otabek mutters. Leo laughs, Yuri smacks his arm.

He says, “Come on, let’s get everything inside,” and then, “you two better not be doing anything gross in my living room!”

There’s laughter. Soft from Seung-gil and just that much louder from JJ. Yuri’s never really thought about it or even noticed it because JJ kept this strict no dating each other rule that was actually about to be thrown in the garbage any minute now if the look in his eyes is anything to go by. Yuri doesn’t let them linger on it, opening the door to the apartment wide open and leaving it there so that the cold could rush in, making everybody shiver.

“Let’s start with the small stuff like, uh-“ he looks around, hands in his hips. His jacket was inside and the cold was biting. “The nightstands. Beka and I will get those. You guys bring in the loveseat and couch.”

They spend the afternoon like this, moving in and out of the apartment, muscles aching from moving all of that heavy furniture. As they struggle to get the couch inside Yuri wonders how they even managed to bring it up the stairs in the first place and he’s never, ever felt more bad for them than he has at that moment. It takes them a while because they can’t fit both the couch _and_ themselves through the tight space of the doorway so it’s a process, albeit a slow one at that. They get it done, though, between bouts of arguments and quick breaks for snacks they get it done and then they all fall onto the offending piece of furniture, breathless and aching and sore.

“Please, never move again,” JJ pleads, hand thrown over his eyes.

“Better yet,” Leo says. “Don’t call us if you do.”

Everything is still so out of place, the couch not even where Yuri had wanted it and the TV is still in it’s box halfway across the room. There’s pillows and blankets and random clothes Yuri didn’t even know he owned strewn across the floor and their mattress propped up against the far wall but he and Otabek could get around to that later.

Mily comes out to greet them then, letting out a soft mew that has everyone’s eyes on her. JJ gasps and instantly leaves his place on the couch to throw himself on the ground in front of the cat, cooing at her like she’s the most precious thing he’s ever seen. Yuri doesn’t blame him.

“Cute,” Leo says, drawing his legs up on the couch. “You guys are so domestic it’s gross.”

Yuri wants to say something but he can’t when Leo is right. He’d never expected his life to turn out like this, not when he’d met Otabek at that park so many summers ago and certainly not during those rocky years that they’d spent together.  

But there they were- a cat and their own apartment and all their friends gathered around and still so, so ridiculously in love. It’s like flowers have bloomed in Yuri’s chest, as ridiculously sappy as that sounds and they’ve stayed there all this time.

Otabek reaches out and pulls Yuri close, placing a kiss on his temple. Any other time and Yuri would have pushed him away, told him not to do that in public but now, Yuri lets him, even presses against him closer.

It’s a little while longer before the other’s leave, all caught up in their own conversations. Yuri and Otabek get them dinner as a thanks for helping them move their stuff, not realizing how hungry he is until their take out arrives. It feels like that’s all that he’s been eating lately and though he and Otabek were never great cooks anyway all this greasy stuff that they’re eating can’t be much good for them. Still, the food tastes amazing and Yuri enjoys the laughter that fills his new home for the few hours that the others stay there.

The sun is almost going down when they leave, all heavy eyes and full stomachs. Otabek bids them goodbye at the door while Yuri goes to set everything up. He pushes their mattress down on the floor, not finding the strength to drag it all the way to their bedroom. It’s nice like this, though, with that view of the city laid out in front of them in it’s infinity and it’s golden lights cast on them. They can sleep out here for tonight and then tomorrow set to work organizing everything. Yuri grabs bundles of blankets and pillows and throws them on the mattress only to fall on top of them soon after.

“Don’t tell me you’re tired,” Otabek says, closing the door behind him as he steps back inside. Yuri can hear him moving around, clearing the table and throwing the empty food cartons in the trash. “It’s our first night in our apartment.”

“So?” Yuri asks, stretching himself out on the mattress. It’s so incredibly comfortable he doesn’t think he could ever get up.

“What do you mean _so?_ ” Otabek appears suddenly, looming tall and imposing above Yuri. He’s grinning, his hair a mess. “ _Yura_.” He drops himself down on the mattress, knees brushing Yuri’s sides. Yuri rolls his eyes but doesn’t move away. He likes the way Otabek brushes his hair back and places a kiss on his forehead.

“We have to organize everything tomorrow,” Yuri says teasingly, yawning just for show. He’s suddenly not as tired as he was a few moments ago. “I want the couch over there by that wall and right there-“ he points, not really bothering to look. “We can hang up the TV.”

Otabek cups his face and then trails his hand lower, over Yuri’s chest. “Tomorrow,” he says, and Yuri huffs. It’s always tomorrow or later but Otabek’s voice has gotten so low and husky. “Yuri, are you really tired because-“

Yuri sighs. “Just come here.” He opens his eyes in time to see Otabek moving closer, shifting around so that he’s straddling Yuri. He’s so big and warm but Yuri shivers at the contact anyway. “If Mily pees on the floor I’m never letting you fuck me again.”

“I taught her how to use the litter box, remember? And besides, she’s asleep in our room.” Otabek leans down and places a kiss on Yuri’s jaw, just above that sweet spot that makes pleasure tingle up his spine. “I’ve been waiting all day for this.”

 “Why?” Yuri sneaks his cold hands under Otabek’s shirt, relishing in the hiss that he lets out. “You should’ve just fucked me earlier.”

“In front of my friends?” Otabek kisses down Yuri’s throat and to that bit of collarbone exposed by his shirt. “I don’t think so.”

“Right.” Yuri lets Otabek drag his shirt up and off, fighting the urge to cover himself as Otabek’s eyes trail over his body, taking everything in like it’s the last time he’ll see Yuri again. “Can you just get on with it?”

Otabek hums under his breath, pressing his thumbs against Yuri’s hips, so hard it aches. Yuri gasps, his hands flat against Otabek’s chest. “I don’t want to rush,” Otabek says, his lips agonizingly close to Yuri’s nipples. “I’m going to fuck you right here, and in the kitchen and the bathroom and our room. Definitely our room.”

“Beka,” Yuri whines, arching his back to get Otabek’s mouth where he wants it. “You’re a tease.”

“Me?” Otabek’s hands move down from Yuri’s hips to his thighs, still confined in his jeans. “Yuri, the biggest tease here is you.” He kisses Yuri’s neck again, biting at the skin hard enough to leave a mark that’ll last a few hours.   

“Kiss me,” Yuri says and Otabek sighs and does as Yuri had asks, slow like he’d promised. Already, there’s that heat pooling in his gut. It’d been a stressful week and Yuri had barely had time to relax, much less spend time like this with Otabek.

Otabek runs his fingers through Yuri’s hair before tangling at the base and pulling just right. Yuri gasps and arches into Otabek.

“We don’t have lube here,” he says, almost as an afterthought and Otabek grins against his lips.

“It’s okay,” he says, “There’s more than one way to make you feel good.”

When Otabek pulls back it’s completely unexpected. When he slips his shirt over his head without even being prompted it’s even more so. Yuri takes in the sight before him and then jerks when Otabek cups him through his jeans. “I’m going to undress you now,” he says and his fingers tug at the hem of Yuri’s shirt. Yuri sits up just enough to allow Otabek to take the shirt off and then watches as he pops the buttons of his jeans. He hears the sound of his zipper being pulled down and feels the fabric of his jeans dragging against his overheated skin. Once he’s completely naked Otabek just stares and it’s ridiculously embarrassing.

“Can you not?” Yuri grits out, struggling not to cover himself. He has no reason to- Otabek has seen him naked plenty of times- in moments like this but his gaze is hot, burning and he looks like he just wants to eat Yuri alive. “Otabek.”

Instead of answering Otabek leans down and kisses a path from Yuri’s hip up to his collarbones. He’s liberal as to where he leaves marks, not caring whether Yuri will be able to cover them in the morning or not. Yuri finds that he doesn’t care too much either. He relishes in the attention, sinking into the mattress and letting Otabek do what he wants.

“Can I try something?” Otabek asks, resting his cheek against Yuri’s chest and looking up at him with big, bright eyes.

“What?” Yuri asks, trying to calm his breathing. Whatever Otabek has in mind has to be amazing because he has that _look_ in his eyes.

“Stand up?”

Yuri nods, standing once Otabek moves back and gives him room. His cheeks are red and burning but he doesn’t have time to think too hard about the fact that he’s standing buck naked in the middle of their apartment (and he doesn’t think too hard about the fact that it’s _their_ apartment either) because with a hand on his back, between his shoulder blades Otabek guides Yuri forward until his chest is pushed against the cold glass of the window. Yuri gasps, his body shaking against the feeling. He’s not sure whether to move away or press closer but Otabek makes the decision for him anyway as he keeps his hand pressed to his back. Yuri’s breath fogs up the glass as he pants, his hips tilting back as some sort of invitation.

A moment passes by and then Otabek’s hand trails down Yuri’s spine almost softly. Yuri shivers at the movement, goosebumps rising up on his skin. He can feel Otabek’s eyes raking all over him, taking in the sight before him. Yuri pushes back until he feels Otabek pressed against his ass. He’s hard but he’s still wearing those damn jeans that are so rough on Yuri’s skin.

Otabek’s hands move back up, over Yuri’s ribs and then around to his chest. His fingertips flutter over Yuri’s nipples, drawing out small gasps from him.

“Is this what you wanted to try?” Yuri asks because as much as he enjoys the attention it’s not something they’ve never done before.

“No,” Otabek says, grinding against Yuri just once. “If you don’t like it let me know, okay?”

Yuri nods.

Otabek stops touching him and Yuri turns to look to see what he’s about to do but Otabek says, “don’t look,” and he presses his cheek back against the glass. There’s a dull _thud_ as Otabek falls to his knees behind Yuri.

Yuri groans when Otabek’s hands find his ass, his fingers digging into the skin there. Otabek places kisses there, open mouthed and wet and sloppy. Yuri doesn’t hate the feeling; it sends tingles up his spine, makes his cock twitch where it stands erect against his stomach.

When Otabek uses his thumbs to part Yuri’s cheeks and his tongue presses against his rim it’s an entirely different thing. Yuri yelps and his hips jerk forward but Otabek’s hands are there to drag them back.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Yuri gasps, his hands moving against the glass as if trying to grab a hold of something to keep him steady. “Fuck-“

There’s no finesse to it. Otabek laves his tongue against Yuri’s hole, his hands firm on his hips. It’s wet, so wet and Yuri thinks it shouldn’t feel as good as it does. When Otabek starts sucking on his rim he chokes on his spit and swears he’ll die because of the feeling.

“Do you like that?” Otabek asks, pulling back just slightly. When he speaks his hot breath fans out over Yuri’s sensitive skin.

“Keep going,” Yuri says desperately. “Keep going.” He doesn’t even recognize that voice as his own. He cants his hips back until Otabek’s tongue is back on him. He groans, his thighs starting to shake. He feels like he could come like this, just come from Otabek’s tongue pressing incessantly against him. Yuri’s legs spread wider and Otabek’s tongue moves down, lapping along his perineum until he reaches Yuri’s balls and then he follows the same path back up.

The pace is torturous.

He feels exposed and vulnerable. He can see the whole city from here and it’s like they can see him, like every single person is watching him become a wrecked mess one well aimed lick at a time.

Otabek is panting, desperately pressing kisses to Yuri’s cheeks. He stands after a while and Yuri whines at the loss.

“Press your legs together,” Otabek says into Yuri’s ear, his hands roaming around until they find Yuri’s cock. He pumps him a few times until Yuri is incoherent and blabbering words that don’t really have much meaning behind them and then he stops. “I’m going to fuck your thighs, Yuri.”

Yuri nods desperately, granting Otabek permission to do what he wants with him because he knows that he’s going to like it anyway.

The slide between Yuri’s thighs is slick with Otabek’s spit. They both moan at the same time. Yuri can feel Otabek’s cock between his legs, rubbing incessantly against his balls and the base of his cock. Otabek thrusts in and presses his lips against the back of Yuri’s neck to stifle the sounds that he makes.

“Beka please,” Yuri gasps, one of his hands reaching back and he grips Otabek’s hip hard, his nails digging into his skin hard enough to leave red marks. One of Otabek’s hands trails up to Yuri’s nipples, pinching and pulling along with his thrusts. The other finds it’s way to Yuri’s cock again, the rhythm he sets unsteady but it’s good enough for Yuri, who comes not soon after with a shout. Most of his come landing on the glass and some on Otabek’s hands. “I think our neighbors hate us now,” Yuri jokes, his head tilting back against Otabek’s shoulder. He feels hazy and spent but Otabek is still thrusting against him, holding him close.

Otabek comes with a gasp, his come landing slick between Yuri’s thighs. The feeling isn’t all that comfortable.

 Otabek moves Yuri and lays him out carefully on the mattress, pushing his legs apart with hands on his knees.

“How do you feel?” Otabek asks, his voice rough. He places kisses on Yuri’s knee, his lips trailing down lower until he reaches the mess between Yuri’s thighs.

“You’re gross,” Yuri says, throwing his arm over his eyes. Otabek makes a noise in the back of his throat as he licks up his own come from Yuri’s skin. “I feel sloppy.”

“But good?”

Yuri nods. “Yeah. Good.”

Otabek smiles and moves up to press a kiss to Yuri’s head. “I’m going to go brush my teeth and grab a towel, yeah? Then we can go to bed.”

Yuri nods again, closing his eyes. He feels spent. He rolls on to his stomach and buries his face in his pillow, listening to the light sounds of Otabek moving around. When he wakes up tomorrow Otabek is going to be there. And he’s going to be there the day after that, too. It’s a thought that leaves Yuri feeling warm all over.

Otabek comes back with a warm towel and Mily in his arms. She jumps on the bed and curls up into a small ball right next to Yuri.

“Beka,” Yuri says, “don’t bring her over here when I’m naked.”

Otabek just laughs, passing the towel between Yuri’s thighs.

“Clean the window, too,” Yuri says, already half asleep.

“Tomorrow,” Otabek says, grabbing the covers and dragging them over the both of them. Yuri presses in close, his face against Otabek’s chest as their legs tangle together. He feels Otabek press a kiss to his forehead before he falls asleep.

-

Yuri spends an hour of his morning digging through boxes of clothes, trying to find something presentable to wear. The apartment is a mess, with furniture and boxes thrown everywhere.

He ends up with a pair of sweatpants that ride low on his hips and Otabek’s bright green Kiss Me I’m Irish shirt that Yuri was sure he’d thrown out years ago. It’s bright green and hideous with holes all over it but it’ll have to do until they get everything sorted.

Otabek is still fast asleep, curled up under the covers with Mily resting on top of his head. Yuri smiles and watches them for a moment. This is his. Everything here is his and everything about that is so amazing.

Yuri leaves a bowl of food in the kitchen for when Mily decides to get up and starts working on breakfast. They have orange juice and… well, just juice. They need to go out later, get some food that _isn’t_ takeout for once.

He turns on the radio; that same radio that he and Otabek had gotten at that yard sale so long ago. He turns it to the right station and finds on of Otabek’s songs playing there. It’s one of the softer ones. It’s slow. Yuri grins and takes one final look around before heading back to the mattress on the floor in front of those big windows where the sunshine streams in so easily but the dried come on the glass definitely ruins the image. Even so, he gets back under the covers and wraps his arms around Otabek. Breakfast can wait and so can everything else they have planned for that day.

Otabek pulls him close, mumbling something about it being too damn bright. Yuri buries his laugh in the crook of his neck. They can work things out later but now, Yuri just plans on spending the morning in bed.


End file.
